


Nora's Life

by Mistresskabooms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Atlas Military, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Grimm - Freeform, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Renora, Soldiers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresskabooms/pseuds/Mistresskabooms
Summary: Nora reflects on her past, then all hell breaks loose.





	Nora's Life

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion.
> 
> \---- Flashback 
> 
> ... Transition

Mistral was lovely this time of year. Nora looked out to the city from the apartment’s balcony. It was a beautiful sight, that was for sure.

Things have been going well for team RNJR, Qrow has made a full recovery and Nora and Ren just started being together-together. All in all, things were going well.

As Nora stared out at the city, she saw Atlas airships flying towards Haven academy. She frowned, she never was a big fan of Atlas. She wasn’t special in this regard, not that many people in Remnent appreciated the military. Not that this was unjust, Atlas was filled to burst with straight laced hard noses, incompetent fools and worst of all, corrupt bastards who used their authority to trample those under them.

Nora would know, one destroyed her family…

\----

Nora never met her father, he died months before she was born, killed in the line of duty as a police officer. Nora’s mother told her that he was a goofy and energetic man, but could get serious when he wanted to. Even as a child, Nora showed many traits similar to her father’s, she was wild and energetic girl who made others laugh and enjoy her company. However, even from a young age she knew life wasn’t all happiness, she remembered this every time her mother cried on her father’s birthday. One of Nora’s biggest regrets was never meeting him.

When Nora was six, an Atlas general visited her little village. She wondered why, "adult reasons" a family friend said to her, like any of them knew what was happening either. One day, the general scheduled an assembly in the center of the village, Nora held her mother's hand as people waited patiently. Then, a man in a white uniform walked onto the stage, Nora could see his badges shining in the cool autumn sun.

"What are those shiny things mommy?" Nora pointed at the medals the man wore.

"Those are medals, honey," Nora's mother said, picking her up. "They give those to people who have done very important and helpful things."

The man on stage looked over the crowd until his eyes fell on Nora and her mother. He eyed them for an uncomfortably long time, Nora could feel her mother tighten her grip on her. She could tell her mother didn't like the way he was staring at them, and Nora didn't like it either, his eyes looked hungry. The Atlas soldier beside the man shifted uncomfortably, like he knew what was going on, he coughed out a "sir" and the man came back to his senses.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," the man exclaimed, walking across the stage, "my name is General Hayden White. I bet you're all wondering why Atlas has granted you the privilege of a visit to your quiet little village in the middle of nowhere."

"I hate this guy already," a random villager standing in front of Nora said. "He's got that regular Atlas arrogance."

"You see," Hayden continued, "their is a large pack of Grimm heading towards this very village. They are lead by a rather...vicious variation of the Grimm we've never seen before. We have called this new Grimm the Nuckelavee."

"Wait," a villager interrupted, "theirs a pack of Grimm coming?!"

"Yes," Hayden bluntly stated, "but their is no need to fear. Atlas is here to make sure no Grimm get into this village."

"Why don't you just evacuate us?!" Another villager shouted.

The people were starting to grow restless. They crowded around the stage, screaming questions and complaints.

"Everyone," Hayden pleaded over the screams, "I know you're  terrified at this news, but Atlas doesn't wish to preform an evacuation. Instead, they wish to show the people of Remnant that we can protect them from full on Grimm attacks!"

"So you're risking the skin on our backs for bragging rights?!" A villager pushed his way to the front. "I know you Atlas types are scum, but I didn't think you would be this unethical!"

"It has nothing to do with ethics," Hayden shouted, "we can and will protect this village!"

"Screw this!" A man grabbed his pregnant wife's arm. "We are leaving, if any of you want to stay with these selfish pricks, that's your choice. But to anyone who wants to live, I'm putting together a my own little evacuation, help your neighbors get their things together. If these guys aren't going to let us leave, I will-"

The man was cutoff by a gunshot erupting from the stage. The crowd turned to see Hayden, his gun pointed into the air, his soldier reached out to him, but was too scared to stop him.

"Listen. To. Me. You ungrateful sacks of human garbage." Hayden jumped from the stage and pointed his gun at the man. "We were gracious enough to come save your worthless little asses when we saw that thing leading that group of Grimm to your location. Know, if you were to leave, we can't guarantee your survival. But if you stay, I'll make it my mission to make sure each and everyone of you sees the light of day tomorrow."

"But-" the man began, but was cut off by another round fired into the air.

"But nothing!" Hayden pointed his gun straight at the man's head. "You leave, you die! Plain and simple, you all got that!?" 

The crowd nodded their heads in unison.

"Great." Hayden holstered his gun. "Know get home, get some rest if you can. I'll take it from here."

\----

"Nora!"

A shout of her name pulled her from her thoughts. She turned to see Ren, a plate of pancakes in one hand and a bottle of syrup in the other.

"You okay?" He placed the plate and bottle on the balcony's table. "You usually come running when I yell out pancakes."

"I'm sorry, Reny!" Nora sat down and began pouring the syrup on the stack. "Just lost in my thoughts, you know me."

"Thinking about sloths, again?" Ren joked.

"No." Nora lightly poked Ren's arm with her fork. "Maybe I was thinking about what we're going to do, know that we're together-together."

"I don't see why anything has to change." Ren sat down across from her. "We can keep doing what we usually do."

"Except with more kisses!" Nora stood up and leaned over the table to pull Ren into a kiss. 

"Whoa."

Nora pulled away from Ren, and turned to look at Jaune.

"Hey, Jaune." Ren awkwardly rubbed to back of his head.

"Hey, just thought I'd tell you guys that Mr. Alcohol scheduled us a visit to the headmaster of Haven this afternoon." Jaune turned to walk back inside. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

Ren and Nora watched as Jaune walked back into the apartment.

...

Haven was a majestic place, it could give Beacon a run for its money. Before it fell, of course.

Team RNJR and Qrow entered the academy, Qrow made his way to the elevator and turned after he pushed the button.

"I've known Leo for a longtime, kids." Qrow entered the elevator and pushed the button to the top floor. "So let me do the talking, alright."

"Sure thing, drunk-o," Jaune said, bitterly.

"Jaune," Ruby scolded.

"Ruby, let it be," Qrow said, voice lowered.

It was an awkwardly quiet elevator ride up to the headmasters quarters. When they arrived, a man was standing outside the door. When he noticed them, he stopped them.

"My apologies," The man said, "but headmaster Lionheart is currently in a meeting with an associate from Atlas."

"I scheduled a meeting with Leo, now." Qrow eyed the man down. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Watts, Arthur Watts," the man stated, matter-of-factly, "I'm Lionheart's personal assistant."

Qrow was about to say something, but he was cut off by the doors to Lionheart's office opening. The headmaster stepped out, face filled with frustration.

"Get out." Lionheart gripped the collar of the man in the office.

"Leo," the man in the office said, "I know you may not like it, but trust me. Atlas will not fail Mistral as it has failed Vale."

Nora's eyes widened, she recognized that voice. The man in the white uniform walking out of the room confirmed her fears.

"Ironwood sent me here to make sure of it." Hayden snatched his collar from the headmaster's hand, then looked over to the group in front of him. 

"Hello," Hayden said to the group, "I'm-"

"Hayden White. Handpicked by Jimmy himself." Qrow looked the man up and down, then scoffed. "He never did have good taste."

Hayden got in Qrow's face, but said nothing and backed off. He then turned to RNJR and locked eyes with Ruby. The girl smiled at him, and he smiled back. But his eyes, Nora could see it, they were hungry...

\----

Nora couldn't sleep, even from her house she could hear the Grimm behind the gates Atlas placed around the village. She got up, and went to her mother's room, but she wasn't there. Worried, Nora walked into the living room and found her mother watching television. Her mother noticed her rather quickly.

"Sweetie?" Nora's mother stood up and walked towards her, kneeling at eye level. "What's wrong?"

"I can hear the monsters mommy!" Nora crashed into her mother's arms. "They want to get me!"

"It's okay, sweetheart." Nora's mom rubbed her back. "The Atlas men will protect us."

Nora's mom placed the girl on her lap and turned up the television, blocking out the sounds of the Grimm. Nora was just about ready to drift off to sleep when their was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this time?" Nora's mother gently slipped out from under Nora and made her way to the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Nora's mother opened the door to see Hayden's smiling face.

"Hello." 

The door was suddenly kicked open, knocking Nora's mother to the ground. Nora instinctively jumped behind the couch as Hayden made his way in.

"What are you doing?" Nora's mom kicked his leg, but her barefoot did nothing against his boot.

"Oh, just having a little fun."  Hayden pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and a roll of duct tape, he placed the duct tape on her mouth first, then placed the cuffs on her hands and ankles.

"All done, now where's the little girl," Hayden said, standing up, "I want to make her watch."

Hayden made his way to Nora's room. Coming out from behind the couch, Nora was about to scream out to her, but her mother frantically shook her head. Instead, she pointed her toes towards the door. Nora got the hint, she sprinted out the door quickly, then stared screaming her little head off. All the neighbors within a mile radius came out of their homes, guns drawn.

"Nora," Jasper, a family friend, ran up to her, "what's wrong, baby?"

"The man in white is attacking mommy!" Nora pointed into her house, just as Hayden appeared in the doorway. His eyes widened as the people pointed their guns at him.

"Fuck!" Hayden slammed the door shut.

"You sick piece of Atlas shit!" One of the neighbors made his way to the door. "I'm going to shove this shotgun so far up your ass, I'll be blowing your brains out through your throat!"

Just when the neighbor kicked opened the door, Hayden tossed Nora's mother into him, knocking the man to the ground. He then slammed the door shut.

"Oh my God." Jasper ran up to Nora's mom and removed the tape from her lips. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you all so much." She tried to stand, but the cuffs on her ankles made it difficult.

"Here." Jasper grabbed the cuffs on her ankles and shattered them like glass, he did the same to the ones on her wrist.

"Thank you, Jasper." Nora's mom smiled at him, and he nodded his head.

"Mommy!" Nora ran into her mother's arms.

"Thank you, baby." Nora's mother held her tightly. "Your father would've been proud to see how brave you were."

"Hey!" Someone pointed to a fleeing Hayden.

"Cowardly little...." The neighbor cocked his shotgun. "Let's smoke this bitch."

The mob followed Hayden all the way back to the Atlas outpost his soldier had set up. Hayden ran in and slammed the door behind him.

"Sir, what's-"

The soldier's question was cutoff by Hayden shooting him in the head. He then made his way to the gates controls and opened the hatch that hide the switch that opened the gates to village. After arming himself with the dead soldier's assault rifle, he pushed the button.

The mob heard the gate's doors shift open, and froze.

"No." Nora's mother picked her up, and held her tighter than she's ever held her before. "He wouldn't have."

"My apologies," Hayden spoke over the load speaker placed in the middle of the village, "but I'm afraid I can't have you destroying my reputation. Now, I can't kill all of you..."

The gates opened, revealing an army of grimm lead by a monstrosity, easily the size of a small building or house. Its upper half looked almost human, and its lower half resembled a horse.

"...but they can."

For three agonizing minutes, everything was quite. No one, neither Grimm nor human moved a muscle. Then, the leader of the monsters rasped something out of its disgusting mouth. Two words that will haunt Nora till the day she dies.

_"Kill them."_

That's when all the monsters charged. Everyone ran as fast as they could, but it wasn't enough. Not even seconds after they started, running Nora could see people get tackled over her mother's shoulder, that's thankfully all she saw. The pain filled screams were enough to haunt her dreams for years to come. As her mother turned a corner, a large, gorilla like beast went to strike her. She shielded Nora with her body, but the strike never came, a shotgun blast ringed out and the beast fell dead.

"Get the fuck away from them." The shotgun wielding neighbor cocked his weapon before turning to his wife, gaze softening. "Run."

"No I-" His wife began, but she was cutoff by a kiss from her husband.

"Please..." He stroked her pregnant belly. "If not for me, then for him."

His wife looked into his eyes, tears in hers, before she joined Nora and her mother. The man gave her a smile before turning and facing the army of Grimm behind him. As they ran, Nora only heard three shots go off before ceasing. 

The three eventually made their way to a collapsed building, it had crushed a part of gate and was climbable. Nora's mother placed her on the ground.

"Okay, sweetie," She said, voice shaking, "you go up first."

Nora climbed the rumble of the building all the way to the top.

"Good job, honey." Nora's mom looked to the woman. "Can you climb?"

"I..I..." The woman held her stomach, letting out a sob. "I can."

The two women made their way up the rumble. Despite a couple slip ups from the pregnant woman, both women made it up just fine.

"Are you alright, mommy?" Nora squeezed her mom's arm when she made to the top.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." She helped the mother-to-be up onto her feet. "It wasn't that hard."

Suddenly, a gust of wind knocked Nora and her mother off their feet. Nora then heard a loud screaming growing softer, she looked up to see the pregnant woman being carried off by a nevermore.

"No!" Nora's mother reached into the air, like some miracle would somehow bring the woman back. "God...Nora...baby, we have to go to the edge and jump, okay?"

Nora took one last glance at the sky before making her way to the ledge and jumping.

"Ow!" Nora scraped her knees on the dirt.

"I know it hurts sweetheart, I'll kiss it whe-"

Her mother's comforting words were cutoff by a large hand grabbing hold of her. Nora and her mother froze, the woman turned to see the hand belonged to the elongated arm of the nuckelavee.

_"Mine."_

Nora's mother looked down to her daughter one last time.

"Nora." Was all she said before the beast pulled her back into the village.

"MOMMY!" Nora rushed to the gates, planning to climb them, thinking she could save her mother if she could just back get into the village. Unfortunately, she was never told the gates were electrified.

...

Nora awoke with a start. She looked around to see where she was and saw that she had been knocked a couple yards away from the gate...and through a few trees. Nora had just discovered her semblance.

Nora walked up to the edge of the gate and looked up the crushed part of it.

"Mommy," It was pointless, she knew that...didn't stop her from trying for the next three hours.

Eventually, when she got it through her head she wasn't going to see her mother ever again, Nora started crying.

She cried until she worked up the strength to walk away from what remained of her home.

She cried until her legs gave out and she fell asleep on the cold, hard ground.

She cried until she came across a small village in the middle of the woods. It had no gate so she just walked in, nobody tried to stop her. She eventually came across a sign in village, it had a single word carved into it...

_Kuroyuri_

\----

"Nora!"

Like before, Ren shouting her name pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" She shook her head, trying to get back on track.

"You've been staring at Ruby for a good ten minutes!" Ren looked into Nora's eyes, his full of concern. "Are you alright?"

Everyone stared at Nora, even Qrow looked worried.

"I uhh...I'm fine Reny!" She looked around, trying to find Hayden. "Where did White go?"

"He left when your staring got a little uncomfortable." Qrow took a slip of flask. "Come on, we can figure out why she did that later, we've wasted enough time already."

"Can I stay outside with Nora?" Ren gripped her hand tightly. "Like you said, you'll be doing most of the talking."

"I don't know..." Qrow began.

"Come on, drinky." Jaune stepped in front of Ren and Nora. "You're not so out of it you need a bunch of teenagers to explain things for you, are you?"

"Jaune, please," Ruby said, more exasperated than angry.

Qrow just narrowed his eyes at Jaune before nodding at Ren and Nora, then turned and entered Lionheart's office. Jaune smiled towards Ren before following behind Qrow, a dejected Ruby following behind him.

Ren sat Nora down in one of the chairs located on the side of the hallway, and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Ren looked into her eyes and gripped her hand tightly. "You know you can tell me, right?"

"Oh Ren!" Nora didn't even try to hide it, she crashed in his arms, tears in her eyes. "That man...that...thing. Years ago, he...he was supposed to protect my village. But...but he attacked my mom and people got angry and...and..."

Ren's eyes were wide, he's never seen Nora _this_ upset.

"He let them in!" Nora's breathing was speeding up at an unhealthy rate. "He let that monster that destroyed your village into mine. The Grimm killed so many people, my mom...my mom didn't make it. I escaped, ran into your village...it must have followed me. I-I'm s-so sorry, R-reny, it's all my f-fault."

"He did what?!" Ren got out of his seat and kneeled in front of Nora.

"He let in the Grimm." Nora starred at the floor. "I was the only one who survived, except him, God knows how he did. I wandered for days, until I came across your village and...you know what happened that night."

Nora looked into his eyes, they somehow got even wider.

"I'm sorry, Ren. I was going to tell you, really," Nora's voice was hollow, with none of the emotion and energy she usually had, "I just…didn't know how. I don't blame you if you hate me, and don't want to be with me anymore."

Ren lifted Nora's chin and looked into her eyes, then pulled her into a hug.

"I don't blame you, Nora." Ren squeezed her tighter. "I blame him."

"You…believe me?" Nora wiped her eyes.

Ren pulled away and smiled at her.

"Always."

…

"So you believe Mistral is in danger?" Lionheart sipped his tea.

"I know it is," Qrow's voice was a low and serious rasp, "I also know that the spring maiden is in danger as well, we need to know her location."

"You know I can't do that, Qrow," Lionheart sounded remorseful, "I don't even know where she is."

"Then find her!" Qrow slammed his hands on Lionheart's desk. "I don't think you're grasping the severity of this situation Leo. Beacon is destroyed, the fall maiden is dead, whoever killed her has her powers and Ozpin is..."

Leo raised an eyebrow at Qrow.

"...not here right now."

"Alright." Leo stood up and began leading Qrow and the others towards the door. "I'll track down Autumn and we can move on from there, okay?"

"Get back to me as soon as you find her," Qrow ordered.

"I will, promise." Leo shut the door behind Qrow, then waited a few minutes before turning to Watts. "They're going to be a problem, aren't they?" 

"Yes, they are. Especially, that hooded girl." Watts walked over to the map of Mistral on the office's wall. "Where did that drunkard say they were staying again?"

"The Golden Harp." Lionheart pointed to the apartment building on the map.

"Wait a minute..." Watts made his to a map of Atlas checkpoints given to Lionheart by Hayden. "That's near Atlas's central checkpoint. Where Hayden will be staying."

"So..."

"So we can kill to birds with one stone. Come, I know just how to deal with our problem."

…

Qrow, Ruby and Jaune made their way over to Ren and Nora. When he noticed Nora's red eyes, Jaune ran to her.

"Nora! What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." Ren stood up and looked Qrow in the eye. "We'll need you to listen, especially."

"What now?" Qrow rubbed his temple.

After explaining Hayden's crimes to three, Ruby and Jaune were shocked. Qrow actually looked angry.

"That's...that's horrible," Ruby said, covering her mouth.

"Yes, it is." Qrow took out his flask, and took a sip. "Look, I believe you kids and I don't mean to be too brutally honest, but you're going to need to supply me with some evidence if we want to take this creep in."

"I think I have an idea," Ruby spoke, "you mentioned him looking at you and your mother that...way. The same way he looked at me."

"Wait...no, no, no," Qrow said, "I'm not going to let you be bait!"

"Little late for that now," Jaune stated, bluntly, "and it's her choice. Last I checked, you're not her dad."

"Listen-"

"Uncle Qrow, I want the do it!" Ruby narrowed her eyes at him. "After all, I might as well be bait at my own choice this time."

Qrow looked hurt at Ruby's words. He places his flask back in his pocket and looked at the ground.

"Okay," the sadness in his voice was evident, "but I'm going to be watching at all times!"

"Ruby," Nora's voice was quivering, "thank you so much. But you don't have to do this, we can find a different way!"

"What other way is their?" Ruby took Nora's shoulder and looked in her eyes. "I'll be fine Nora, promise."

Nora held out her pinky, Ruby looked at it for a second before locking them together. She smiled and pulled Nora into a hug.

"Okay." Nora let go of Ruby and turned to Ren. "Let's smoke this son of a bitch!"

...

The plan was simple. Ruby goes to the Atlas central checkpoint and asks to speak with Hayden. Hayden, being the coward that he is, would demand Ruby and him speak someplace "private". Ruby brings him to the apartment and when he strikes, a camera will catch him assaulting Ruby, but Qrow will break in before he does any real damage. Qrow then uses his status as a fully fledged huntsman to bring him to justice.

Unfortunately, things go wrong...

...

Watts always had Lionheart drive him around. It reminded the cowardly man who was higher on the food chain.

"Stop," Watts ordered, "we're here."

He stepped out of the car and looked up at the apartment building before him. He saw RNJR and Qrow enter through the front of the apartment. Looking to his right, down the street he could see the Atlas checkpoint and caught sight of Hayden and his troops entering their it and smiled.

"Stay here," Watts said, looking at Lionheart through the car window, "wouldn't want to draw attention to ourselves by having the headmaster walking around before a massive Grimm attack."

"Grimm attack?" He grabbed Watts before he left the car window. "What are you planning?"

Watts snached his hand away grabbed Lionheart's throat.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. I value your cooperation, Leo. Don't make me regret it!"

Watts let go of Lionheart's throat, allowing the man to breath. He then made his way to the back of apartment building. When he reached the back he took off his right glove and replaced it with a white glove. He held open his palm and four black seeds appeared, which he let gently fall to the ground. When the seeds made contact with the Earth's dirt, they began writhing before digging themselves into the ground. Watts immediately returned his glove before quickly making his way back to the car.

"We need to leave. Now." Watts buckled himself in before Lionheart sped off, he was done asking questions.

…

Ruby knocked on the door of the central Atlas checkpoint. After a few seconds, a young soldier answered the door.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby pointed her thumb to her chest. "I'm a huge fan of general Hayden, and wish to speak with him in order to understand how he got to where he is know."

"What are y-"

"Soldier!"

The young man stood in attention to the man in white who walked into view. Hayden gave the soldier a stern look, then his eyes feel on Ruby. They lit up and Ruby cringe knowing why, but she hid it behind a smile.

"The young lady from the office, if I remember?" Hayden scoped Ruby's legs, she tried her best to cover them as best she could.

"Yes! Sorry, I didn't recognize you! So much has been going on in my life." Ruby hid her disgust behind a smile.

 _How bad is Atlas at noticing these things?!,_ she thought. _I couldn't catch a more obvious creep if I tried!_

"Well, lucky you for catching on." Hayden held his head high. "It's about time someone recognized my skills as a general. What would you like?"

"As I was telling this fine officer here. I wish to speak with you, to learn how you overcame loss and other obstacles to get were you are today!" Ruby jumped at the end of her sentence, she was really trying to play up the innocent girl facade.

"I see no reason why I can't."

"But sir, don't we need you he-" The young man was cut off by a slap to his face.

"Don't question me soldier!" Hayden turned to Ruby. "Rule number one for making it in the world miss..."

"Rose."

"…Rose. Never let anyone tell you you can't do anything." Hayden turned back to the soldier. "Now I'm going to have a little chat with Miss Rose. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No...sir."

"Good." He turned back to Ruby. "Now, if you don't mind Miss Rose, I don't like to talk about my life in public. Can we find a place more private."

"Sure!" Ruby pointed to the apartment building down the street. "I rented a room with my uncle in the Golden Harp. He's out right now, we can talk there!"

"That sounds lovely."

...

"Tai's going to kill me if he hears about this." Qrow looked through the camera, waiting for the apartment door to open.

His eyes were glued to the screen, he wanted to make sure the second Ruby gave the signal he'd burst in. He was staying in the apartment Jaune, Ren and Nora rented, it was right across from Ruby and his room, so he could break in at a seconds notice. Didn't stop the bad feeling in his stomach. Ruby still never learned to fight without her scythe, if Hayden decided to jump her at any point between the checkpoint and the apartment...

"Not going to think about it," Qrow said to himself, "Ruby would find a way out even if he did do that. Still, best case scenario, plan goes off without a problem."

 "I'm still not sure about this guys," Nora said, she had been uncharacteristically quiet for a long time.

"Have faith, Nora," Ren said, softly.

"Yeah." Jaune put his arm around Nora's shoulder. "We would never let anything happen to Ruby."

"But what if something happens before they get there?!" Nora stood up and began pacing across the room. "WhatsomethingbadhappensandHaydendecidestouseitasreasontoattackrubylikehedidmymomand..."

She was talking a mile a minute, and the color was beginning to fade from her body.

"...Icouldn'tstandlosingRubylikeIlosteveryoneelseespciallyaftereverythingshewentthroughtandstillneedstodoinherlife."

"Wow," was all Jaune could muster, "you know, you think I would've gotten used to this."

"Nora, please calm down," Ren pleaded, "we're not going to do Ruby any favors by panicking."

"But-"

"Ren's right, Nora," Jaune comforted, "not every situation we're going to be in is gonna go wrong."

Suddenly, their was a thunderous crash from outside the apartment. The entire room shook to the point were Qrow took his eyes off the camera since the first time he got there. When the shaking ceased, the four ran to apartment's balcony and saw a small army of Grimm come from behind the apartment.

"I've got to stop opening my mouth," Jaune said.

...

"What?" Ruby could only watch as an army of Grimm burst out from behind The Golden Harp. "Uncle Qrow!"

Ruby was just about to pull out her scroll to call him when a hand covered her mouth. Another hand rapped around her waste, forcing her arms to her sides and pulling her off the ground. Ruby kicked and squirmed a she was pulled into a nearby ally. After she was tossed to the ground, Ruby looked up to see Hayden standing over her, rolling up his sleeves.

"W-what are you doing," Ruby already knew the answer.

"I'm going to make this quick, Miss Rose," Hayden towered over her, "I've got a city to save."

"Sir," a voice on Hayden's radio shouted. Hayden just shut his radio off and returned to Ruby.

"Sorry, about that." Hayden grabbed Ruby's shirt and began ripping it open. "Now, where was I?"

Ruby tried to fight back, but Hayden was too strong. Suddenly, a Beowulf tackled Hayden to the ground and began tearing into his shoulder. Ruby, taking this opportunity to run, bolted in the direction of The Golden Harp, but an ursa blocked her path. Turning on her heel, Ruby jumped over the Beowulf that was attacking Hayden and made her way to the other end of the ally.

"Wait," Hayden begged, "help me! Please!"

Ruby gave him a dirty look before uttering a single word.

"No." Then continuing on her way.

Hayden, with a burst of adrenaline, pushed the Beowulf off him and followed Ruby.

...

"My god." Lionheart could only watch as Grimm infested a small part of Haven.

"Yes, it is quite impressive, isn't it." Watts sipped his tea and watched the carnage unfold. "Grimm seeds can spawn a small army of Grimm. Unfortunately, it has its limits, and can only spawn one member of an existing Grimm species. Thankfully..."

Watts heard the roar of a Goliath and saw a giant Nevermore emerge from the small army.

"...it also includes big ones."

...

"Come on, please be okay..." Qrow pushed the buttons on scroll and prayed for Ruby to pick up.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby whispered on the other end. "I have to stay quiet, Hayden and the Grimm are looking for me."

"Ruby, where are you," Qrow tried speak quietly, but his panic wasn't helping him.

"I'm at the old ammunition store, the one I got those rounds for crescent rose? I've got to go know now!"

"Alright, I'm on my way!" Qrow reluctantly hung up.

"Wait, Qrow you can't go!" Jaune grabbed his weapons.

"Why not," Qrow shouted.

"We can't handle a Goliath and Nevermore on our own. We need a professional to help us fight them," Jaune explained.

"She's my niece, I can't just let-"

"I'll go find her!" Nora stood up and volunteered. "It's my fault Ruby is in this situation in the first place!"

"Nora, you don't-" Ren was cut off by the Goliath crushing a building, they could hear the screams from inside.

"Guys, we have got to help them!" Jaune ran out the door.

"Her life is in your hands Valkyrie." Qrow look Nora in the eyes.

Qrow followed Jaune out the door. Nora was going to follow them when Ren grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

"Be careful." Ren said softly, placing their foreheads together.

"I will." Nora pulled away and looked Ren in the eyes. "You too."

...

Ruby hid behind the counter at the ammunitions store. 

"I wish I brought crescent rose," Ruby scolded herself.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

Ruby froze, she didn't know what was worse. Being found by the Grimm, or by Hayden.

"I just wanted to have a little fun with you. Is that so wrong?" Hayden looked through the store's window. "I'm a man with needs. I'm a man with taste in women! It's not my fault your so pretty."

"Shut up!"

Hayden stopped his search and saw Nora at the end of the street, her eyes ablaze with anger and fury. She took out Magnhild and pointed it towards Hayden, who froze.

"Wait, I can explain!" He held his hands in the air.

"Don't bother White! I know what you've done," Nora wore her hatred on her sleeve, "the people you've killed, and the little girl's life you ruined!"

"I am the daughter of Golda Valkyrie, the woman you assaulted and killed in a pathetic attempt to save your own skin!"

"Who?"

Nora stopped and looked at Hayden with a blank, emotionless face.

"You don't remember?" Nora lowered her weapon.

"No, I never remember..."

Ruby took out her scroll and began recording Hayden's confession.

"...do you know how long I've been doing that? Since Ironwood picked me for general duty." He took pride in his "accomplishment". "So you're going to need to be more specific! I've killed plenty of mothers."

"That sick..." Ruby began, but was cut off by a scream of rage from Nora.

"BASTARD!"

Nora switched Magnhild to its hammer form and charged at Hayden, full speed. Hayden only had time to widen eyes in horror before Nora struck him in the gut with Magnhild and sent him halfway down the block. Taking out his aura in the process. She was going to continue her assault when the Beowulf and usra arrived.

"Nora!" Ruby jumped out from ammunition store. "To your left!"

Nora turned just in time to dodge the usra's strike, she switched magnhild to gun form and blew it away. Unfortunately, she was unaware of the beowulf sneaking up behind her.

"Nora!" Ruby sped in with her semblance and tackled the beowulf, knocking the creature to the ground. She tried to hold the beast down, but it grabbed her arm with its jaw.

"Ruby!" Nora rushed to her friend's side and grabbed to beowulfs jaws. She pulled until Ruby's hand was free, then she pulled until the creature stopped moving.

After killing the beowulf, Nora looked to where she knocked Hayden. He was gone.

"No..." Nora whispered.

"No worries." Ruby pulled out her scroll with her good arm. "He's NOT getting away with this."

Nora smiled at Ruby, but it vanished when she saw her arm.

"Ruby..." Nora covered her mouth.

"I know, it really hurts," Ruby smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Come on." Nora took Ruby's good arm and lead her down the street. "I know a good place we can get medical supplies."

"Thank you, Nora."

"You're in this situation because of me and still saved my life. I should be thanking you."

...

Hayden ran to the Atlas checkpoint. When he entered, all his troops looked to him, panicked looks on their faces.

"Sir, where have you been," One Atlas soldier pressed, "we've been losing men and civilians since the attack started! We need to preform an evacuation and cutoff this section of the city!"

"No," Hayden ordered, he made his way to his office to retrieve his pistol and assault rifle.

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so, soldier!" Hayden struck him, knocking him to the ground. "Now, does anyone want to question my authority again?"

All the soldiers shook their head in unison.

"Good, now, go wait in the other room for me to return. I need to patch up my shoulder before we can get anything done," Hayden ordered, "do not leave that room until I come out. Understand?"

The soldiers all left, the one he knocked down cracked his jaw towards him before taking his leave. They did as they were told, and waited. As time past on, the soldiers could hear the sounds of Qrow battling the Goliath, judging by the sounds of pain filled roars, he was winning. 

"I feel worthless." One atlas soldier stood up and pulled out his gun. "I'm going out there, if any of you want to stay, be my guest."

"I'm coming with you." One young soldier stood.

"Me too."

"Count me in."

"Fuck Hayden."

They all stood and walked out of the checkpoint. One soldier got out his radio.

"This is the central Atlas checkpoint, we request a full scale evacuation of our section of Mistral."

"Copy, all Atlas check points begin evacuation of section 10-31."

With the rest of the Atlas troops on their way, the soldier walked out to join his comrades in battle.

...

"I don't think I ever got the chance to apologize." Nora rapped Ruby's arm in medical tape.

"For what," Ruby questioned.

"For dragging you into this," Nora's voice was soft and remorseful, "I should've just kept my mouth shut about Hayden."

"Nora stop," Ruby pleaded, "I got the video on Hayden, he's going to suffer for this."

"I know, but your arm..."

"Will heal," Ruby spoke gently, "I would gladly take this injury and more if it meant that creep gets the justice he deserves."

"T-thank you, Ruby." Nora wiped a tear away. "You were always a great friend, and still are."

"You to." Ruby stroked Nora's cheek. "It's what I always loved about you."

Suddenly, Ruby began to move in closer to Nora.

"Ruby, what are yo-"

Nora's question was cutoff by Ruby's lips connecting with hers. Her eyes widened, then she gently pushed Ruby away. Ruby looked at her for a second, eyes low and mouth in a firm frown, like she processing what she just did. When she finished, her eyes widened just as much as Nora's did.

"Oh my, God." Ruby covered her mouth with her hands. "Nora, I'm so...I'm so sorry. I just...I just..."

"Ruby," was all Nora said, but her eyes said she understood.

"I love you, Nora!" Ruby stood up and walked to the window of the medical center. "I've always really liked you. You're the sweetest person I've ever met, and a badass to boot. When I first saw you out in the Emerald forest, smashing that deathstackler's stinger into its head, I knew it was love at first sight. But traveling around with you, talking to you, helping you, it's made these feelings worse."

"Is that why you agreed to be bait?" Nora walked up to Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Ruby suddenly turned around and hugged Nora. "I'm not selfish, I would've helped you take that scumbag down even if I hated you! It is the reason I kissed you though, sorry again."

"It's okay, Ruby." Nora patted her back. "I would be lying if I said I didn't grow closer to you over the course of our little adventure. Remember when we double-teamed that Geist? What was that attack we used to take it out?"

"Sugar rush," Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah, sugar rush." Nora took Ruby's chin and raised to her eye level. "Ruby, you're the bravest, kindest, thoughtful, loving and supportive person I'VE ever met. You were the beacon of hope for us when Beacon fell and Pyrrha..."

Nora looked to the ground. Ruby could feel the guilt in her stomach, the same feeling she got when she watched Jaune train all those nights ago. Just another reminder of her failure to save Pyrrha.

"...but leaving on this mission gave us something to look forward to. You gave us hope, Ruby Rose, don't ever forget that."

Ruby had tears in her eyes, she leaned in and kissed Nora again. Nora let her, she knew Ruby was going to be hurt by what she said next.

"I love you, Nora," Ruby said, hugging Nora.

"I-I'm sorry, Ruby." Nora gently pushed Ruby off her, eyes filled with remorseful tears. "I love you too. But...not, like that."

"Oh." Ruby's face contorted in one of sadness and heartbreak. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry." Nora couldn't fight her own tears. "You're a wonderful, fantastic girl, and whatever lovely lady sweeps you off your feet will be the luckiest person for the rest of her life. But...that girl isn't me, I'm sorry, again."

"It's fine, Nora," Ruby lied, "I knew you would never return my feelings. Everything's been going so poorly for me lately. I lost my team, Penny, Beacon and so much more. I just thought...maybe this would be my big break. I thought, maybe it will finally work out. I realize now that that was dumb, Ren is the only person in the world for you..."

Ruby let out a chocked sob.

"...but it felt good to try."

After that, Ruby broken down. Nora held her tightly as she let all her feelings out and cried harder than she ever cried in her life. Eventually, Nora joined her and the two let all their sadness out together.

...

"Finally." Finished rapping his shoulder in medical cloth. "Know, time to find those two little brats."

Hayden snuck out the window to his office. Only to see Atlas ships saving civilians and killing the Grimm.

"What?!" Hayden jumped back through the window and kicked in the door to his office. As he feared, all the soldiers in room had left. "Those sons of bitches!"

Hayden left through the front door and saw the fallen body of the Goliath, surrounded by Qrow and his troopers. Qrow was talking to them, and his men had looks of disgust and anger on their faces.

"I told you not to leave that room until I got back," Hayden shouted.

Qrow jumped from Goliath's body, ran towards Hayden and socked him square in the jaw. Hayden fell to the ground with a thud.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Qrow picked Hayden by the collar.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Hayden tried to sound confident, but his fear was evident.

"Save it, sir," one the Atlas soldiers said, venomously, "Mr. Branwen here just got done telling us your crimes. After he told us about Miss Valkyrie and her village, we decided to testify. Ever since we started working for you, every time you would go on official Atlas business to a city or villages, a woman would always go missing. We also realized that you were out on "walks" around the same time the victims disappeared."

Hayden gulped.

"Looks like you're in a lot of trouble Mr. W-..."

"Uncle Qrow!"

Qrow's taunting was cutoff by a shout from Ruby. Nora was carrying her bridal style down the stree, even though her arm was the only thing that was injured. Qrow stood up and ran towards her.

"Are you alright, kiddo?" Qrow took Ruby from Nora's grasp.

"I'm fine," Ruby said.

Their reunion was cutoff by a gunshot. They turned to see an Atlas soldier had been shot, and Hayden was running. Thankfully, he was cutoff by a newly arriving Jaune. He saw the sight of the injured man and then looked at Hayden, eyes wide with shock.

"Get out of my way or I'll-" Hayden was cutoff by Jaune puching him square in the face. Then he punched him again, and again, and again, until he had Hayden's back against the door to The Golden Harp. Which he knocked him through with a sharp kick to his chest.

"You know, I've had a lot of experience with bullies," Jaune said, deadpan, "you know what they all had in common? They were cowards. The second you stand up to them, they get off their high horse and run. So answer me this Hayden, are you a coward?"

Hayden looked up a Jaune and pointed his gun at him, Jaune didn't even flinch. Seeing this, Hayden lowered his gun, got up, and ran up the apartment steps.

"Thought so..." Jaune said, an air of smugness in his voice. "Nora!"

Nora ran up to him and he politely stepped to the side.

"He's all yours."

...

Hayden ran up the stairs until he got to the roof of the apartment. He looked around for some desperate way to escape, but their was none. He turned, planning on getting off the roof before anyone could catch with. Unfortunately for him, he bumped into Nora.

"Hi." Was all she said before punched him squared in the chest, sending him sliding across the apartment roof. He stopped just inches away from the edge.

"That was for me." 

"This is for my village." She stepped on his hand, Hayden screamed as bone cracked under the weight of her foot.

"This...is for my mom." She took out Magnhild and brought it down on his leg. Hayden let out sharp cry of pain and fear as his leg bent in a way it was never supposed to.

"Please," He cried, "no more, no more!"

Nora picked him up by the throat and hanged him over the ledge.

"I should end it right know, shouldn't I?" Nora shook Hayden and he squealed.

"Please don't," he begged, "I surrender!"

"Nora!"

Nora stopped when her name was shouted. She turned to see Ren, a concerned look on his face. She suddenly felt a wave of remorse, and she pulled Hayden back onto the roof. Hayden, let out a sigh of relief, only to have collar grabbed by Nora.

"You think you're going to live? No. When the courts get done with you, we'll see to it that your placed in front of the firing squad for all your surviving victims to see." Nora looked him dead in the eyes, voice emotionless.

Hayden let out a chocked sob as Nora raised her fist, and knocked him clean out with a hard right.

...

Ren and Nora walked exited the apartment, Nora was dragging Hayden behind her. When they got to the Atlas soldiers, Nora tossed him to the ground.

"He's all yours."

The Atlas soliders nodded and dragged Hayden away.

Jaune walked up Nora and gave her a remorse filled look.

"You going to be okay?" Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Nora looked at Ren, who smiled at her. "I'm going to be fine."

Nora smiled, but when she saw Ruby her smiled disappeared. The girl was having her arm examined by an Atlas medic, Qrow was near by, drinking, with a tired look on his face. Ruby looked miserable.

"Ren," Nora said, "I need to talk to Ruby.'

Ren's smile disappeared, and he gave her another concerned look. She sounded upset, but he knodded his head let go of her hand.

Nora ran over to Ruby, who was talking to the medic.

"So," the man asked, "the good news is your arm is going to be just fine! Now, do you have any injuries anywhere else?"

Ruby looked over the approaching Nora.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I've been harassed, beaten, bruised, and just got rejected by my crush," Ruby stated the last thing like it was the worst, "I know I'm overreacting, and should really have some other stuff on my mind. But I don't. Doc, the injury I got can't be helped by you. It's been worn down by stress, loss and a bunch of other things that I don't want to talk about, the rejection was the straw that broke the camels back. I wish you could help, but you can't. Because my injury...my injury isn't physical." 

Nora stopped when she heard Ruby's words. She looked at her and when Ruby looked back, they locked eyes. They stood like that for a good three minutes before Ruby nodded her head, Nora ran up to her and gave her a hug. Ruby let out a sob before returning the hug in full force.

...

"Well, that was colossal failure." Watts flicked the tv to the Mistral news network. "The only reason Atlas even pulled out was because their general was a pig. It was all down to dumb luck!"

"Well, I guess you're not as smart as you think you are." Lionheart sipped his tea.

Watts squeezed the remote until snapped in half.

"You're lucky I need you alive, Leo."

...

Nora watched as the construction over Mistral continued. Even with the destruction, it still looked lovely this time of year. The wind blew in her hair as she watched the Atlas ships leave the city. She frowned at the sight, she was starting to like Atlas...

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to cut this from the Ruby and Nora-verse. I will be writing an updated version at some point to follow in the universe this takes place in.


End file.
